


Nico Mindbreak

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Futanari, Kidnapping, Mindbreak, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Nico gets kidnapped by Nozomi and Eli.





	Nico Mindbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic I wrote some time ago, I dunno if I've ever posted it here. But if I have it's been deleted, so I'm reuploading it now. 
> 
> Holy crap why are all those paragraphs so huge what was wrong with me.

The first thing Nico noticed when she regained her consciousness was that her body was restrained in an incredibly uncomfortable position by what felt like ropes. Her hands were tied together over her head, held up by what seemed to be ropes, judging by how it pulled back when she tried to pull down. It was only then that she realized she was not reclining horizontally, but rather seated in a rather awkward diagonal, her shoulders and the back of her head being the only parts of her touching the wall, her butt against the cold, concrete floor. Feeling a light breeze between her legs and a strange chill against her feet, she tried to close her legs, only to find that she was tied to a metal beam at her ankles. Whoever had taken her after she suddenly passed out on her way back home had tied her up very thoroughly, and completely restricted her body movements.

Nico strained to see where she was and who had her, but the cloth blindfold tied around her head wasn’t allowing it. She wanted to call out or cry for help, but with the ring gag in her mouth, there was only so much noise she could make before giving up. Of course, she would struggle as much as she could, but Nico quickly froze up the moment she heard giggling from only a few feet away. Whoever had abducted her were in the same room as her, watching her futile efforts to break free, and frankly had incredibly familiar voices. In fact, she was almost certain these two kidnappers were people she knew from school. 

Hearing the footsteps of her two kidnappers approaching her, Nico couldn’t help but freeze up in fear. She already had a feeling what they were going to do to her, judging by how they have her body restrained, but the young girl still couldn’t help but feel terrified. Being a school idol, Nico has always been afraid of being defiled like this, knowing that this can and will ruin her career as an idol, but now that she was actually in the situation, her fears manifested as reality, she was simply afraid for her own safety and her life. One of the kidnappers knelt down to the left of her, and said softly to her, “You’re finally awake huh, Nicocchi? I’m surprised that that drug was so effective on you; you were out for a lot longer than we had hoped! But now that you are finally up, looks like we can finally begin having some fun ~”

The moment she spoke, Nico knew who it was: Nozomi Toujo. Knowing who abducted her and was about to rape her didn’t do much to calm Nico down, and all it really did was make her angry at how her own classmates would take advantage of her like this, but it wasn’t like she could do anything with that anger. Just then though, she felt a hand patting her head in a condescending manner, as if petting a dog, from her right side, and quickly pieced together who the other kidnapper must have been, her suspicions being confirmed when the other spoke, “I hope you make this worth the wait, Nico. Having more than enough time to tie you up like this and set up the camera was nice, but I’m feeling far too pent up to keep waiting like this.”

Nico felt disgusted with the way Eli was patting her head, and wished she would go away already, but instead one hand became two, and soon she found her face being pushed against a warm, throbbing erection. As much as she tried to pull away, Eli’s grip on her head was awfully tight, and she had no trouble jerking her head around like a doll. Before long, just as Nico began to find her own dick slowly hardening to the smell of Eli’s member, she felt the entire length of it shoved into her mouth all the way down her throat, the ring gag ridding any resistance she might have had. Suddenly feeling it pressing down on her tongue and against the back of her throat immediately made her gag and retch, the position she was in making it so much worse, but Eli didn’t let her a single moment of respite, and immediately began thrusting in her mouth, skullfucking her like a toy.

As she felt her own erection begin to tent up under her skirt, Nico felt Nozomi pulling close to her, her soft hand reaching under and rubbing her erection through her white panties. Nico hated how aroused her two rapists were making her, and yet she still couldn’t help but lightly buck her hips the tighter her panties became, holding her erection back. Eventually, when her member began twitching, Nozomi finally stopped stroking her, and instead pulled her skirt up and her panties down, and straddled onto her. Not letting a single moment be wasted, she lowered herself onto Nico, softly teasing the tip of her precum-soaked penis with her lower lips for just a moment before pushing down and slowly engulfing her erection until it was all the way in.

Being forced to have vaginal sex with Nozomi quickly birthed a new worry in Nico’s mind, her breathing picking up pace as she panicked. Even while being violently facefucked by Eli, she still couldn’t help but worry if Nozomi was going to force her to cum inside, and if she does, if she was going to end up pregnant. She couldn’t understand why a classmate would want something like that, but she was terrified she would be forced to take responsibility, or risk losing face when everyone finds out she impregnated a classmate. Even if Nozomi was on birth control, surely she couldn’t just have brushed off the possibility and, holding tightly onto her tiny shoulders with both hands, ride her cock with reckless abandon?

Though Nico was just getting used to the feeling of a woman’s cock slamming the back of her throat over and over again, Eli suddenly pushed her head back and pulled her member out, letting the saliva coating it wet Nico’s face as she once again rubbed it against her cheeks. Such an act bothered NIco so much, and almost made her wish Eli would just push her cock back into her mouth and stop humiliating her like this. And unfortunately, Eli seemed to have noticed this, as Nico struggled in vain to pull her face away from her saliva-coated member, and snickered, “What’s wrong, Nico? Suddenly playing shy with me, hmm? Come on, I know that you absolutely love the taste of my cock, you’ve been sucking on it so eagerly!”

Nico felt both furious at not being able to fight, or at least talk, back and ashamed of herself, not wanting to admit that being used like a fleshlight really did feel good in some way -- validating, even. At least not being able to talk also meant she wouldn’t have to admit vocally that she wanted more; more of Eli’s teasing and facefucking, more of Nozomi’s bouncing and moaning, though unfortunately she ended up giving in for just a moment and bucked her hips slightly, and this did not go unnoticed. Nozomi pulled in closer and rested her face against Nico’s chest and whispered softly, as she continued to thrust her hips, “You don’t have to be afraid to admit that you have always wanted us like this, Nicocchi. Do you really think I have never noticed the way you look at us when you come to report club activities? It’s so clear to me the loneliness in your eyes, the craving for company, the need for someone to make you feel alive, the lust for Elicchi and I…”

Nozomi’s voice was soothing to listen to, almost hypnotic in some way, and calmed Nico’s ragged breathing down ever so slightly. It was certainly true that Nico longed for someone to keep her company, to give her affection, and she had to admit she did consider either of them at some point, but how could Nozomi have realized all of this so quickly? Could the tarot-toting class council vice president really be so clairvoyant, that she knew her better than she knew herself? Thinking about such a possibility frightened Nico, and she found relief in having Eli stuff her mouth full of cock once again, pushing whatever thoughts she had about herself out of her mind.

Being completely bound in ropes and being fucked like a doll was at first an abhorrent thought, but at this point Nico was beginning to find that it was not as unbearable as she thought it would have been. With Eli continuing to hold onto her head as she skullfucked her, and Nozomi beginning to tease her nipples and to fondle her tiny mounds as she rode her, Nico found that it was the most attention she has ever received ever since her school idol days two years ago, and it felt so wonderful. Being given so much intimacy, being forced upon, even being abducted now felt simply receiving her due attention from some very avid fans. It was more affection and attention than Nico’s useless, worthless being could ever hope for, or even deserve.

Feeling Eli’s member twitching in her mouth and realizing she was going to cum soon, Nico began undulating her tongue as much as she could to further massage the shaft in her mouth, and to make it easier for it to hit deeper down her throat, and this seemed to have earned her being able to hear Eli’s grunts and moans as she neared her orgasm. Deciding to service Nozomi as well, as Nozomi’s panting and moaning began escalating in volume and frequency, Nico moved her hips to the best of her abilities in such an awkward position, doing her best to thrust to the rhythm of her bouncing. Though this did indeed earn her a pleasant reaction from Nozomi, it ended up bringing Nico to her orgasm first, her body tensing up and her breathing hastening as she felt her balls pumping a steady stream of her seed into Nozomi’s vagina.

Fairly soon after Nico had hit her climax, Nozomi reached hers as well, her loud moaning muffled as she buried her face into Nico’s chest, her body shivering in ecstasy, her fluids flowing out of her and down between her lover’s thighs. For until Eli finished as well, she simply laid there, still straddling Nico, and rested her head against the smaller girl’s heaving chest. It wouldn’t take Eli too long afterwards though, and in time she hit her orgasm as well, her grip on Nico’s head tighter than before as she pushed in her shaft in as deep as she could, emptying her hot load down Nico’s throat as she groaned loudly in pleasure. For all her endeavours in pleasuring her kidnappers, Nico could not have felt more rewarded in that moment, having brought Nozomi and Eli such intense pleasure.

Afterwards, Nozomi and Eli seemed to have taken their time in cleaning up, clicking the ‘stop’ button on the video camera and wiping up the mess, but Nico didn’t mind. As fulfilled as she felt pleasuring her two abductors, she was thoroughly exhausted, her body fatigued and weary, and enjoyed relaxing herself as the others took off her blindfold and undid her bindings. Even without such physical restraints forcing her to give the two love though, Nico still threw herself into their arms, embracing them tightly and not wanting to let go, much to both Nozomi’s and Eli’s pleasant surprise. Deep down, Nico knew that this shouldn’t have been what she settled for, and that she deserved better than to love her rapists, but after the years of grey solitude and the decay of her own personal fortitude and identity, she couldn’t have asked for a better way to resuscitate her existence. Her voice was quite hoarse by this point from having her throat exposed to open air for so long, but Nico’s sentiments still remained as she begged, “Please, keep me as yours, Nozomi, Eli. I don’t ever want to be apart from you again.”


End file.
